Fusion Wheel - Earth
Earth is a Fusion Wheel released as part of the Hybrid Wheel System. It debuted with the release of Earth Eagle 145WD in September 2009. Description Earth has four thick, textured wings surrounding its perimeter, with each pair facing each other on a slight incline. The space created between the wings is quite small, and the resulting effect is similar to any Wheel that has no spaces: minimal recoil. Though it is on the lighter side of Metal Wheels, its almost unperturbed circular design, and minimal recoil made it one of the best, Defense-oriented Wheels available for competitive play. However, it has since been severely outclassed by the extremely heavy 4D Metal Wheels and Zero-G Chrome Wheels paired in Synchrom, such as Duo, Revizer and Genbull. IMPORTANT: Mold Variations Earth Fusion Wheel (second mold) Earth has two different molds. The first mold was released in BB-47 Starter Earth Aquila 145WD, and the second in both the purple WBBA "Event Special" MF Earth Aquila 105HF/S, and SonoKong manufactured Earth Fusion Wheels. However, Takara-Tomy has since ceased production on the first mold, thus making it a difficult part to obtain. The second mold addressed breaking problems that the original mold faced by modifying the inside of each of Earth's wings. The new mold is up to three grams heavier than the old mold (30-31 grams versus 33 grams on the new mold), which makes it significantly more effective for Defense customizations. Therefore, the new mold is the preferred choice for Defense customs using Earth, while the original mold would be the best for Stamina. Use in Defense Customisation Earth is best utilized in the top-tier Defense customization, MF-H Earth Bull/Kerbecs BD145CS. Earth's low recoil can be put to good use in combination with BD145 which prevents many KO's by top-tier low track attackers and adds a fair amount of weight making it difficult to knock around. CS, being the tallest Defense Performance Tip currently, is the only suitable choice in combination with a BD145 in normal mode and due to BD145's weight, it makes up for CS' lesser defensive prowess compared to the completely rubber tip, RS. When you add Bull or Kerbecs for extra weight along with MF-H you essentially have a very low recoil, decently heavy defensive beyblade which can withstand attackers from all heights. Nevertheless, even Basalt outclasses it due to its sheer weight, rendering Earth completely useless in the metagame. Use in Stamina Customisation Earth also has exceptional Stamina capabilities because of its low recoil and good weight distribution. Earth can be utilized in the top-tier Stamina custom, Earth Bull AD145WD. Bull is chosen due to it being one of the heaviest Fusion Wheels with with a great distribution of weight. Attack: 1 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 5 Products *'Earth Eagle 145WD' *'MF Earth Aquila 105HF/S' - WBBA Exclusive, later released with Mani DVD Set (Purple Earth) *'Earth Aquila 145WD Mitsuya Cider Ver.' - Promotion for Mitsuya Cider Drink. 3 Versions:(Blue Earth),(Magenta Earth), (Green Earth) *Earth Eagle 145WD - Faceoff: Metal Wing Smash *Earth Eagle 145WD - Hasbro Ultimate Gift Set (Gunmetal Grey Earth) *'Earth Virgo GB145BS' - Random Booster Vol. 4 Mirage Virgo Gallery fusionwheel_earth_firstmold.jpg|Earth Fusion Wheel top (first mold) fusionwheel_earth_firstmold_bottom.jpg|Earth Fusion Wheel bottom (first mold) fusionwheel_earth_secondmold.jpg|frame|Earth Wheel top (second gold) Trivia References